Parcae is an apple
by Roussette
Summary: Pomme, Parques. Nico, ô Nico Robin, tu es bien un enfant démon. Une Parque cruelle qui m'a ôté quelque chose... il y a deux ans. Je le veux maintenant.


_La plus belle des choses, pour certains, c'est une troupe de cavalier pour d'autres une armée de fantassins, pour d'autres encore, une escadre en mer._

_Et pour moi, c'est de voir quelqu'un aimer quelqu'un. _

**Sappho** (VIe s. av. J-C)

« Tu es devenue une belle femme Nico Robin.

Ces mots je les honnis, je les exècre, je les vomis. Les mots s'échappent à l'instar d'un dérisoire torrent de boue de mes lèvres que je voulais éternellement closes en un sourire hautement cynique et cruel.

Je vomis des compliments. A toi Nico Robin.

Tu es seule dans le noir, dans cette cabine avec moi. Seule proie et son chasseur. Combien de fois ai-je espéré te retrouver Nico Robin ? Trop pour que mon esprit humain se restreigne à une raison sans être dicté par mes pulsions animales. Je te complimente comme un ridicule chaton daignant quémander une caresse à sa maîtresse.

Mais ne te trompe pas Nico Robin, le maître ici c'est moi.

Eh quoi ? Tu as peur, pauvre petite chose ?

Cela fait deux ans maintenant. Deux ans que tu t'es enfuis à l'instar d'un étrange oiseau, d'un corbeau criard et moqueur, emmenant avec toi une partie de mon existence. Il est temps pour moi de la retrouver après deux ans.

Nico Robin, tu es devenue plus belle, trente ans semble te réussir avec l'attrait mystérieux des Parques allant bien au-delà de la candeur et la fraîcheur des nymphes. Quand, ô curieuse Parques as-tu sectionné un des fils équilibrant mon existence ?

Aujourd'hui, elle est branlante. Tes mains, tes mains ont arraché un fil soutenant mon poids. Je suis un pantin désarticulé, un fauve à la patte brisée. Quel fil m'as-tu donc ôté ?

Ces mains qui me repoussent avec la même énergie qu'il y a deux ans à mesure que je m'approche, ces mains, ces millions de longues mains fines qui cherchent à me repousser le plus loin possible de toi. Dans la peur tu es exquise et plus faible. Tes mains ne peuvent me repousser éternellement, tu lâches et j'avance.

Tu es devenue plus belle ? Mais plus forte ? Je suis presque déçue petite Parque. Est-ce bien toi qui as sectionné un pan de mon équilibre, ces longues mains fines et blanches qui aujourd'hui enserrent tes avants bras au point que tes jointures joignent leur belle couleur pâle à celle de l'os ?

Je suis un peu déçu… mais content. Si tu étais restée de marbre je n'aurais pas retrouvé ce parfum. Ce fumet inexorable de peur, de douleur, de terreur, celle de la proie immobile attendant son châtiment face à un bourreau qu'elle sait déjà plus puissant qu'elle. Aujourd'hui, après deux ans je la retrouve cette fragrance.

Elle a toujours été là quelque part tapie en toi. J'aime. Tu n'avais pas peur de Spandam, du châtiment, de la mort autant que tu avais peur de moi. Je ronronne. Surplomb-je donc la mort, impavide selon toi ? Je jouis. Je suis la faucheuse exécrable venue te cueillir mure après un temps pour te dévorer comme une pomme. Les dieux de la mort ne mangent que des pommes le sais-tu Nico Robin ?

Mais ne nous égarons plus. Tu veux fuir, je le vois. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir. Tu as trop longtemps fuis. Et après cette fuite, je te vois. Je vois la femme, la Parque qui a remplacé la petite nymphe terrorisée. Elle me voit, elle m'observe l'œil vitreux, terrifiée.

Tu vois mon air hagard, perdu, fou, ma peau pâlie, grisée, grisâtre comme celle d'un revenant, comme celle d'un mort, mes cernes sous les yeux, mes lèvres craquelées ? Si je les ouvre un peu trop, elle se fendront laissant passer un filet de sang. Alors, Parque ? Le fil que tu as rompu ?

Dis-moi. Je suis face à toi, tu ne peux plus te défiler. Tu as face à toi celui qui a ta vie entre ses mains, une tapisserie qui va se consumer ne laissant que des lambeaux de fils brûlés et noircis, tremblants, frêles, cendreux et cendrés. Les souvenirs qui resteront à tes amis quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Eh bien… Appelle Chapeau de paille ? Tu as les mots coincés dans ta gorge. Cette gorge que je veux déchirer pour recouvrir de ton sang les murs de cette petite cabine que tu partages avec cette rouquine. Quel beau spectacle. Appelle ton capitaine. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je suis un mort prêt à battre un vivant pour retrouver ce qui m'appartient et qui est entre tes mains.

Je les tuerais tous. Alors rends-moi ça.

J'ai mis les genoux au sol, affaissés, vaincus, un animal, prédateur déchu de son rôle de monstre sanguinaire implorant quelque chose dont il ne connait pas la nature. Je tire sur ta jupe, un félin en manque de quelque chose.

Donne le moi.

Le CP9 ne me reconnait plus. Tous ces gens que j'ai côtoyés pendant des années ne reconnaissent plus l'être que je suis. Ce que tu m'as volé Nico, c'est la teneur de mon existence. La raison de me lever chaque jour.

Tu es devenue une belle femme Nico Robin. Pâlie comme moi, mais plus noble, plus féline et plus sauvage que moi-même. Aurais-tu mangé un Neko Neko no mi en cachette ? J'ai honte de penser cela. C'est ridicule et idiot. Tu fais déjà éclore tes mains de partout comme des boutons de roses. Tu n'en as pas besoin.

Mais que tentes-tu de faire éclore quand tu poses ta main sur ma tête, gênée, tremblante ? Victime dominante écarte-toi ! Suis-je donc à ce point pitoyable pour que tu acceptes de toucher, de réconforter l'homme te menaçant s'accrochant à toi comme à une bouée de secours ?

Dans tes yeux je ne nage pas, je me noie, je veux fondre dans ta peau, définitivement, éclore comme un lotus pour disparaître à nouveau en toi, un bourgeon.

Mais avant rend-moi ce que tu m'as volé, ce que tu as découpé, cisaillé pour ne rien me laisser d'autre qu'un cœur battant faiblement irrigant à peine mon corps et ma tête en deux ans ! Voleuse.

Tu me dis que tu n'as rien. Evidemment que tu m'as volé. Ton départ à détruit tout ça, m'a déséquilibré, tu as excisé quelque chose de mon être. As-tu pu faire éclore ta main dans mon cœur pour en arracher une fibre, une artère ? Il a mal loin de toi. Ici, je suis bien, Parque cruelle.

Rend-le. Ce fil, que je puisse compléter ma tapisserie.

Tu n'as rien ?

Tu ne m'as jamais rien prit ? Tu pleurniches à mesure que je frappe le mur qui te coince, à mesure que je détruis ce qui t'empêcher d'à nouveau reculer. Tu as peur, peur.

Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu m'as prit quelque chose. Mon poing se rapproche de toi, s'abat et tu me supplies que non. Tu as toujours eu peur de moi, je me délecte de cette situation. Tu me crains plus qu'aucun autre alors aurais-tu eu le courage de me voler quelque chose ?

De te retourner contre moi, le Dieu de _ta_ mort qui te dévorerait comme une pomme mûre en un coup de dent ?

Tu me repousses, m'assures que tu n'as rien. Je n'ai pas inventé ce manque. Depuis ton départ, je sais qu'il cloche quelque chose. Il me manque une partie de moi, un fil me reliant au bonheur. Un fil rouge partant de mon cœur s'enroulant autour de mon petit doigt pour disparaître. Où est ce fil ?

Ce fil, je le vois.

Il se raccroche à ta main.

Ô Parque cruelle.

* * *

Si c'est nul, promis plus jamais je reprends un livre de mythologie grecque, une version de latin abandonnée au CDI pendant mes heures de TPE. C'est un peu glauque, mais je vois bien une telle relation entre Robin et Lucci. Un de mes couples hétéros préféré.

Trop peu présent ici x)

Eh quoi, je fais pas que du OCs, j'aime le canon !

Review ?


End file.
